A Stranger and Friend
by hexgirl1618
Summary: A girl has Pietro and Wanda's life in her hands. Kurt is head over heals for her, one problem. She's dating Pietro and whta does Logan have to do with all this? Nicole/Pietro & Kurt
1. Chapter 1

A Stranger and Friend By: Hexgirl1618  
  
****  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it. If I did..Oh the possibilities.  
  
Kurt: Aw cheer up. Ve'll be your friends. Vight Pietro?  
  
Pietro: Yeah, yeah, whatever.  
  
Logan: Huh.  
  
Hexgirl: You two are boring. Well at least we have one happy person around here. *looks at Kurt* Hiya!  
  
Kurt: Hi.  
  
Pietro: You are a waist of time.  
  
Hexgirl: Oh really...Then you just wait and see what happens to you in my story.  
  
*******  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Pietro was at his locker when his girlfriend Nicole walked up to him. "Hey Nickers! What's up?" "Nothin' much. So are we still on for that date tomorrow night?" "Yeah sure doll face." Pietro said closing his locker door and heading the way of his next class. Nicole then saw Kitty in the hallway. "Hey Kit-kat." "Hi Nikki. Like are you still coming over after school?" Kitty and Nicole were best friends despite the fact she was dating Pietro. "Yeah sure." "Like then meet me by the entrance." "Ok. See ya Kitty." Nicole waved good bye to her friend and headed for 6th period. After class Nicole met Kitty and they headed for the mansion. "So like Kurt is in your English class as well as your History class." Kitty asked. "Yeah, he's really nice. I can't believe you live with him though. That's just weird!" When they got to the mansion they headed up to Kitty's room. Nicole was spending the night.  
  
She knew that her friend had mutant powers as well as the others that lived there so she was not afraid. On their way down the hall Nicole saw a man wearing an orange and blue jump suit with a mask that made him look like a wolf. Nicole stopped dead in her tracks, she started to yell. "No get away from me! Get away you.you monster!" Nicole punched Logan to the ground and ran back down the hall still yelling. "Monster! He's after me! He wants me dead! He's a monster!" The other X men dashed to the stair case to see what was going on. "What's wrong?" Kurt asked trying to get an answer out of his classmate. "Monster! He'll kill you all!" "Who?" Scott said grabbing Nicole's arm as she tried to escape. She punched him, along with Jean and Kurt. Rouge quickly pulled off her glove and laid her hand on Nicole's arm as Nicole went to punch her. They carried her down to the medical room and cleared her bad images of Wolverine.  
  
*Flashback* A little girl sat outside in the rain with her favorite brown teddy bear. She was crying in front of her burnt down home. A man in an orange and blue suit, black boots, and a mask to hide his face came toward her. He charged after her for an attack. She stood up and ran as she saw this. The girl tripped dropping her bear, but she got up running away without it. He grabbed it and tore it to shreds. *End Flashback*  
  
"How long has he been in there?" Kurt asked the Professor looking at Logan threw the glass window. Logan sat in an arm chair at Nicole's bed side. "Since we told him about her memory. "Poor girl." Kitty said. "I veel bad for her, but why did Logan do that Professor?" Kurt asked his mentor. "We're not sure Kurt, but it must have been way before we had taken the microchip out of his head." the Professor observed. "So like that girl was her?" Kitty asked confused. "I don't doubt it." Rouge commented.  
  
During the night when everyone was asleep, Nicole woke suddenly in a cold sweat. She panted a little and held her head. Nicole lie back down she looked over to her right seeing Logan asleep in the chair. It struck her memory and she sat up throwing her arms around his neck. This woke Logan when he heard her say "I love you daddy." Logan hugged her back. Her scent reminded him of his daughter until he realized that was her. "Nicole I love you. I would never try to hurt you like that again." Nicole just figured that he was sorry she had to live with foster parents all these years. The thing was that if she didn't follow orders she would have a death wish coming her way.  
  
******* If you don't keep reading you won't get a thing. R&R 


	2. Chapter 2

A Stranger and Friend By: Hexgirl1618  
  
****  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own it. But I do own Nicole so back off!  
  
Logan: I can't believe you gave me a daughter.  
  
Kurt: Yeah, that's weird!  
  
Pietro: So what does she look like?  
  
Hexgirl: AGH! Fine I'll right more of the story now. Here ya go!  
  
*******  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The next morning at breakfast Logan walked into the kitchen with Nicole on his back. She always did that when she was a little girl. After Logan set her down everyone could see how beautiful she was when she wasn't struggling for her life. She had waist length light brown hair and blue eyes set on her olive skin. She wore a black tank top and had on blue capris. Nicole looked like her mother, or so Logan had said. Nicole's birth mother died a year after Nicole was born.  
  
After breakfast Nicole went over to the brotherhood. She had to talk to Wanda about Magneto and Pietro. "Hey baby cakes." Todd said when he answered the door. "Get lost." Nicole said walking in. She headed up to Wanda's room. "Wanda its Nik." "Come in." "Wanda have you talked to your father lately? I'm worried I did something wrong and now I may be on death rough." "Yeah, he said you were doing fine with your assignment. Besides he hasn't gotten hurt by the X-men yet. Right?" "Yeah I guess. Well I had better go talk to him. Plus Todd still has a date with me and my fist." "Hahaha ok. See ya Nikks." Wanda said as Nicole left.  
  
Nicole headed down the stairs to the living room, she just knew she would find Pietro there. "Hey Pietro. Whacha up to?" "Hey sweet cheeks, nothin why? And what are ya doin here?" "I stopped by to talk to Wanda. And to give Todd his present." "Ha ha. Boy is Todd in for it this time. See ya tonight." Pietro said giving Nicole a kiss. "Hey Todd! Nicks wants to see ya!" "Yes baby cakes. Did you need my help or is Pietro giving you trouble?" "No toad boy. I have a present for ya." With that Nicole punched Toad as hard as possible letting him fall to the floor. "Hey what was that crash?" Lance asked. He had just gotten back from the auto shop. He had gotten a part time job there. Lance looked down to see Todd lying on the floor holding his side. "You must have deserved that" Lance said walking off laughing. "I'm out of this dump." Nicole stated closing the front door behind her. Nicole walked to the park to think. She had a lot going on now in her life. Nicole's cell phone went off in her purse. "Hello." "Nicole its Scott. Professor wants to speak to you about something. By the way where are you? Do you need a ride home?" "Uh yeah I could use a ride. I'm at the park over near the Brotherhood home. I had to talk to Wanda about something." "Oh ok, Logan is coming to get you. Se you later. Bye." Nicole hung up her phone and went to wait by the entrance of the park.  
  
*******  
  
Dun dun dun! So what does Charles want? Will anyone find out about Magneto? Well that is up to you to decide(not really). R&R. 


End file.
